


Black and Blue 黑色和藍色

by kakakc



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Black Family (Harry Potter), Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 00:46:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12469744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakakc/pseuds/kakakc
Summary: 犬與獅，黑色和藍色，遍體鱗傷。





	Black and Blue 黑色和藍色

那天晚上一開始和別的夜晚差別不大。

Regulus坐在餐桌的一端安靜地用著銀製刀叉切割著他的牛扒，鮮血緩慢地溢出猶如一道沒被止住的傷口般漫延至碟的邊緣。而餐桌的另一端上演著多年的的戲碼：每回冬假兩兄弟從霍格華玆回到位於格里莫廣場十二號的家中，Sirius便和父母爭吵不斷。比方說現在Sirius在強調麻瓜和巫師結婚根本沒什麼問題，使母親歇思底里地尖叫出她那深入骨髓的恐慌，還令父親再次憤怒地指出Sirius作為長子卻沒被分進史萊哲林一事讓家族蒙羞。

他給自己下了一個咒，四周的聲音像隔了一層紗網一般，置身事外是一種近乎安心又優越的感覺，他並不特別享受但也不討厭，更貼切準確的形容想必是熟悉。就像接下來一連串的必然──先是沉重的椅子被推開、昂貴而年歷久遠的水晶餐具在落下於地面摔破之前會被家庭小精靈的魔法所拯救。他們從很久以前便清楚知道互相指責的指尖和惡毒的罵語比魔咒的破壞力更為巨大，而他們樂此不疲地在對方身上練習，比與生俱來的魔法更為熟練。

這次唯一不同的是爭吵結束於Sirius衝上房間，不用一分鐘便又走下來，背著一個看上去小得可憐的背囊，經過飯廳時朝他們比了中指，家門被關上後外頭傳來機車揚長而去的聲音。Regulus還沒反應過來，嘴邊的食物仍停留在半空中，站起來的父親正氣得發抖，而母親突然越過餐桌來抓起他的手，猶如鷹馬的爪子一般指甲用力地陷進他的手腕裡。

她一把將他扯離座位，拉他上樓梯，Regulus幾乎踏到她深藍色的裙擺，雙雙滾下樓梯死亡的荒謬畫面在他腦海中一閃而過。當他回過神來的時候才發現母親把他帶到那長年關閉著的房間，牆上的掛毯繡著他們家族年年月月由骸骨堆疊而成的族譜，枝葉覆蓋著那黑色的血脈，如根一般抓住四方，一片黑色的森林包圍著他們。

母親終於放開了他的手，掏出魔杖，她緩緩走到刻著自己和近親名字的枝幹前。

_──Incendio！_

火光一下照亮了陰暗的房間，Sirius Black的名字正在燃燒。

Regulus站在母親的背後看著畫像被吞滅，留下焦黑的洞。

 

熄滅之時母親的聲音取代了空氣，那是比他們的姓氏更深沉絕對的顏色。

 

_──Regulus，你是Black家最後的血脈了。_

 

他很快便再次見到他。假期過後，在另一個學院裡，當草地仍堆滿厚厚白雪和廊道上垂懸著冰晶時。像陌生人一般，多年來一直如此。眾所周知Black家兩兄弟互看不順眼，被分到不同的學院只是剛好而已。他們總是避開彼此的視線，但真的交錯時又不曾退卻。他聽說他的兄長投靠了James Potter家，這並不意外，Sirius在學校裡人氣很高，消息總是不逕而走，他什至不用打聽就能從女同學間的耳語中得知。

Sirius畢業後兩人便再也沒有碰面的機會，這讓Regulus有了鬆了一口氣的錯覺，還有揮之不去的不忿，像傷口終於縫上了，但四周仍留下一片藍綠的瘀青，按下去時帶著鈍痛。

 

短短一年後的一個深夜，Regulus發現自己站在Sirius的住處前，就像回到那個焦黑的洞面前。

在麻瓜的巷弄之間，街燈忽明忽暗，地上低俗的塗鴉被映照得猶如蠟燭下的人像畫一般成為了活物，不遠處傳來汽車經過的聲響還有酒醉路人的綷語。這種半調子的品味和格調的確很像他所知的Sirius會選的地方。

而讓他確定這是對方的住處是因為圍繞著這一帶的生銹鐵絲網前停靠著一輛機車。

 

Regulus正要上前檢視時背後突然傳來一聲狗吠聲。

他停下，回過頭張望街角另一端那看不見盡頭的黑暗。

 

唯一的一盞路燈下站著一隻狗。

和夜色一樣黔黑，像鎖定了獵物一般的捕獵者眼神，尖銳的牙齒間傳來警告似的危險低吼。

 

他輕瞄起雙眼，半徜後忍不住笑了起來。

──真是令人難以致信。

 

「變回人型吧。我可不習慣對著一隻大狗喊兄長。」

 

Regulus場聲，那隻狗慢悠悠地踱著步，於昏黃的燈光下影子拉得長長的、隨著每一下接近的步伐那影子扭曲成詭異的長度和形狀，最終來到他的面前時勾劃成他熟悉而陌生的血親。

Sirius站在距離他約五步之遙，把雙手收在大衣口袋裡，眼神警戒地審視著對方。

「我也不習慣對一個食死人喊弟弟。」

Regulus聞言一下顯得有些狼狽，帶著近乎不安的憤怒。

「正經八百、嘿，這也是父母喜歡你的原因。」Sirius突然哼笑了一聲，像是想起了什麼似的說下去，「你還在跟Bella學習黑魔法？不用藏起來了，我都能嗅到你手上那條唅著骷髏的蛇的墨水味。」他沒提到的還有血腥味。

Regulus反射性地用右手習慣按著左臂內側，黑袍下的圖騰彷彿能穿透布料和皮膚，深入骨髓。他止住連自己也沒發現的顫抖。

「怎麼了？」Sirius問。

「我後悔了。」他低聲地說。

「什麼意思？」

「我只是來跟你說一聲，如果將來我們真的在戰場上對上，儘管對我用上奪命咒。」

「你在胡說什麼？」

「至少你會給我一個痛快，黑魔王可不會。而最可笑的是一切又會回到你的手裡，即使我才是那個最優秀的兒子──」他忍不住咬牙切齒地吐出一大堆悔恨，即使對方不會明白也不需要明白，那不重要，他在最後一刻抓著慬存的一絲理智，抬頭盯看著他的兄長說：

「這一場戰爭很快就會結束了，我會做到你做不到的。」

Sirius顯然被他的胡言亂語惹火，忍不住大踏步邊上前邊說：

「我從一開始就警告過你不應該沾這徜渾水！這不是一場你和我可以制止的戰爭，Dumbledore才是我們真正需要的領袖，你現在該給我滾回家──」

Regulus後退一大步，保持著他們的距離，深深地呼了一口氣並發現自己終於冷靜下來了。

「你不會了解的。」

「是的，我永遠也不會了解你想要取悅父母的心態、明知道是錯誤的信仰依然──」

「而你還糾結著正義和邪惡，」輕微得近乎不屑的搖頭，「你沒見識過真正的黑暗……跟我們的姓氏一樣古老……那是絕對的權力、能夠超越死亡的魔法──」

他低頭看著自己蒼白的雙手止不住地顫抖著，彷彿能看到那枚盛載著靈魂碎片的鎖盒，他能夠 **毀滅 _他……_**

 

Sirius停下來看著他，除了沉默外兩人皆啞口無言，他們終於在這一刻領悟到，即使他們終於落在同一方依然無法妥協。那是一種無法諒解別人的固執， _尤其是_ 因為他們是血親， _更加_ 因為他們是兄弟。

 

Regulus在Sirius伸出手想要靠近之前唸出現影術，身邊四周的空間剎那扭曲，螺旋，然後消失。

 

夜裡只剩下一人。

 

那是Sirius最後一次見到他的兄弟，也是Regulus的最後一次。

**Author's Note:**

> 寫於2017.09.01  
> 我只是想說我太愛Regulus的設定所以執意要寫黑家兄弟的對持。


End file.
